2367
Events * The Battle of Wolf 359 takes place. 39 Klingon and Starfleet starships are lost, along with 11,000 lives. Unbeknownst to Starfleet at the time, some survivors are assimilated by the Borg, including Liz Singh's children, Esthappen and Rahel, and Corey Aster's parents, Lee and Amy Aster. Earth is also threatened and civilians are evacuated to shelters. * Several Starfleet starships help rescue survivors of Wolf 359, including the , , and . * John Greene, the Prospect s commanding officer, disables and boards an alien starship communicating with the Borg cube after the Battle of Wolf 359. He and an away team discover 27th century historian Amila Thon and her colleagues observing the events. Thon warns Greene of "worse foes" than the Borg to hit the Federation in the upcoming years. * Daniel Radke, a Starfleet counselor, works with a team of Starfleet counselors including Richard Whitby and Myra Elbrey to console and assist survivors and those affected by the Battle of Wolf 359. * Helen Aster takes custody of Corey and Jeremy Aster after the former's parents (and the latter's guardians) supposedly die at Wolf 359. * A joint undercover away team mission, with members from the and crews, on Enip goes horribly wrong. Kari Eriksson and Vanessa Biondo are captured, Daniel Radke and Anne Lansing escape but get trapped in a cave, and the rest of the away team are killed by the Enipians. Starfleet somehow rescues them. No further information exists on this event, and it is mentioned only in dialog. These events take place between "The Burnt Child" and "Starry, Starry Night". * The investigate two subspace-related events: a failed subspace weapon test on Goffan III and the disappearance of all 7 million inhabitants of Rychri after a tetryon reactor is tested. * The crew of the discover the hulk of the emitting strange readings. An away team comes into contact with the M'Tar, an ancient race who possess Counselor Daniel Radke and demand to take over the Federation. Undercover Na'arbi agent Hahn Jun-Seok stops them, sacrificing the Artemis to seal the anomaly into the M'Tar Domain. * The crew of the stumble across the cloaked Lelar Prime and make first contact with the Lelari, a mythical, technologically-superior race. Benjamin Caldwell is instrumental in making a successful first contact and remains on the planet as the Federation's cultural exchange officer. Deaths *Nearly 11,000 lives are lost during the Battle of Wolf 359. ( : "The Drumhead") Among those lost includes Velutha Singh Assignments and promotions * Ensign Benjamin Caldwell is assigned to Lelar Prime as the Federation's cultural exchange officer. * After losing so many officers at the Battle of Wolf 359, Starfleet transfers Vanessa Biondo and Evonne Wilson from the first and second officer positions aboard the to the first officer positions available on the and respectively. Both are promoted to the rank of full commander. * Anne Lansing, Kari Eriksson and Daniel Radke transfer to the mid-year after its refit at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ''Also see : "Dream a Little Dream of Me" Category:Timeline Category:2360s